


Kitten

by DaebakForDays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3000 Words, Anal, Botton!Lu Han, Daddy/Little kink, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Smutty, a bit long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: “Fuck Sehun, we never knew you were that good in bed. If so me and Channie would have asked for a threesome forever ago before you were in a relationship with Luhan-Hyung!!”





	

Music blasts in the house and Sehun hears his own voice the second he opens the door.   
“Lu, are you listening to me again?” He chuckles knowing his boy cannot hear him. Setting his keys down he opens the fridge just to shut it again in despair. Unable to find anything good, as always. He started rummaging through the cupboards when he realized that the music had changed to the song Monster. “Damn him for listening to my songs.” Sehun said as he walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door to see nothing but clothes on the floor, and the shower running. He walked to the open bathroom door to witness his boy showering. Sehun just watched in awe until he realized what Luhan was doing. Listening to the noises Luhan was making were more than enough to make Sehun twitch in his pants.   
He resisted the urge to pull the shower door aside and just watched instead. Fully aware that his boy could turn around any moment and catch him in the act. Luhan let a moan slip and he quickly covered his mouth so no one would hear. He knows he shouldn’t be touching himself right now. But the way Sehun rapped and how deep his voice was made Luhan need him more than ever. He needed to feel that one but for now all he had was his thoughts.   
Sehun watched with a straight face as he grew more hard. He didn’t dare touch himself as he knew he will have to punish his boy after this. A loud moan drew Sehun away from his thoughts as he watched Luhan shoot his load onto the shower floor. That one sat and regained his sense of thought after a lot of heavy breaths.   
“Did you miss me that much, Hyung?” Sehun interrupted his silence. Luhan turned in shock looking at the younger with such sadness on his face. He’d been caught.   
The younger pushed him onto the wall holding his hands above his head. “Hyung, you can’t make a face like that. Just makes me feel bad for you.”   
“B-But daddy I’m sorry. I just couldn’t wait for you I missed you so much and I didn’t want to upset you but I couldn’t stop and hearing your voice just made it worse and I missed your cuddles and your everything, I’m sorry.” The older one said these things so fast like he had just broken his mother’s vase and he didn’t want to get in trouble. Sehun just let Luhan’s hands fall back down and he cupped his face gently. “Lu, Baby, I couldn’t actually be mad at you. You’re too cute for me to even think about being upset with you.” That one quickly clung to the younger hugging him and saying he loves him over and over. “But, you didn’t get away with a punishment that fast.” Sehun watched as the boy’s face changed dramatically to a pouty one. “As much as you like when daddy plays with you, none of that for the rest of the day, Got that?” After a small whine and another pouty face, the older one agrees. “Can you at least make me snacks…” That one says so quiet it’s almost inaudible. The younger pulls up Luhan’s boxers for him and slowly dresses him before picking him up into his arms and holding his head to his chest. “Of course I will make you snacks. Don’t I always? Would I ever leave you alone in this big house without snacks?!” The younger says comically with a loud gasp making the older just laugh and snuggle into Sehun’s chest more.   
The two boys spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch and eating gummy worms because Luhan one INSISTED it was a healthy meal. “Baby boy I think it’s about time for bed, don’t you think?” The younger stated while playing with the older boy’s hair. “Nooooo it’s only ten O’clock!! I can’t go this early!” The older boy shot up playfully and pretended to be wide awake now. “Lu, it’s time for bed I’m not gonna ask again, okay?” The younger grabbed that one by the hand and pulled him upstairs despite the pouting he heard the entire way up. After Sehun shut the door he stripped of his shirt and pants leaving him with only his briefs. He looked over to see his boy quickly look away with a deep blush on his cheeks. “Lu, come here so I can dress you.” Sehun called from the closet. But when The older didn’t answer he looked out to see him still looking away shyly. “Lu, stop being shy. It’s too cute for me to handle.” Sehun said as he walked to the bed and started tickling the older making him giggle a lot. “Daddy stoooop I can’t stop laughing. AHH!” Sehun kissed him hard to keep him quiet not wanting to disturb the others since Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s room was right next door. Not as if those two hadn’t disturbed their sleep before. The younger put his knee in between Luhan’s legs to feel an already forming bulge. “Baby boy I told you I wouldn’t play with you today.”   
“But…. I can’t help it I missed you…” The older said hoping to change the younger’s mind.   
The younger pushed his knee gently against that one’s bulge feeling him twitch underneath his touch. Luhan gasped because of the slight contact. “Daddy… please. Please..” That one said in a very innocent voice that made the younger twitch in his pants. In the few moments of silence between them, Luhan got impatient. He started to pout and put his arms over his chest looking away from Sehun’s face. “Hey, what is that attitude I’m getting right now Luhan?” The younger looks at him with a stern face.   
The older only answers with a groan still looking away. “Luhan stop being a brat or you’re going to regret it.” All the younger does is stick his tongue out earning a sharp tug on his hair.   
“Okay, I’m not playing nice anymore, Lu.” The younger pulled the older one onto his lap so his ass is facing up. He ripped Luhan’s sweatpants down and positioned his hand on his soft bare ass. “How many spankings should you get? Choose wisely because you’re counting them.”   
“Eleven.” The older says loud, almost proud of what’s to happen. “Okay. Eleven it is. Count them loud. I want Chan and Baek to hear how bad you’ve been.” Sehun holds his hand up high letting a loud smack go through the room. “One.” In the next smack Sehun sees a shiny pink glow from the older one’s ass. He slightly pulls that one’s cheeks apart to see the shiny pink jewel plug that Sehun had gotten him as a gift earlier that year. “Did you put this in earlier without telling me?” The younger asks sternly.   
“Yes. I think I look cute with it. Don’t I look cute?” The older on perks his ass up more to show off the plug. Sehun answers with a hard smack earning a whimper from the older. “Count them, Luhan.”   
“Three. Four. Five. Six. Ah fuck! Seven.” The older one’s ass was strawberry red. “Don’t curse. It’s bad and will earn you more spankings.” He raised his hand and smacked his ass so hard a small prick of blood formed under the skin. “Eight.” A small tear started to stream down Luhan’s cheek. “Nine. Ten. Shi—Eleven!” More tears were falling onto Sehun’s leg. He didn’t dare to look up without permission to move. “Get up you did well. Lay down on your back.” Luhan did as he was told and laid down waiting for more instruction, but none was given. When he looked up, the younger was up digging through their special drawer. He came back moments later will a handful of items. “Sit back. I am going to tie you up so you can’t touch me. And I am going to blindfold you so you can’t look at me. I want all of your other senses to be heightened so you can feel me like you’ve never felt me before. You missed me so much so you’re getting what you asked for, only ten times harder then you imagined.” As he finished his knots on the rope he puts the blindfold on him. “Can you see?”   
“N-No.” The older one said with a hitch in his voice. “Good. Let’s begin.” Luhan feels the bed move as Sehun gets up to get a few more items. The older one feels the bed press down on his right side. The younger ghosts his hand over the older’s nipple letting it in between his fingers. Soon he replaces his fingers with a small cold ice cube earning a small moan from Luhan. “Stop squirming and sit still, Lu.”  
“I-I’m sorry it’s so col-Ahh” His sentence is cut short by a moan when the younger places his cold tongue, where he had been sucking on an ice cube, on the older’s other nipple. He lets his tongue swirl around and he bites down hard knowing he will get a reaction out of the older. He smiled to himself when he heard the gasp he inflicted. The younger let go of his nipples and popped the ice cube in Luhan’s mouth and another in his own. He used his mouth to hold the Ice and trail it down the older’s body while he left small kisses. The Ice was melted once Sehun reached that one’s happy trail. He kissed down it and reached the waistband of the older’s sweatpants. He used his hands to pull them down making Luhan’s throbbing hard on hit his stomach. “Someone really did miss me huh?” As he said this he picked up Luhan’s small body and turned him onto his stomach while his hands were still tied above him. “Stick that ass of yours up.” Sehun said loudly and gripped the older’s hips and forced his ass upwards. “Isn’t it pretty, Daddy?” The older wiggles his ass a bit waiting for the youngers response.   
“Yes, Lu. You’re beautiful. But as pretty as that ass is I can’t wait for how wrecked it’s going to be after a little while.” Sehun slowly traces circles around the plug before taking it between his fingers and circling it in his ass. He started to pull it out before letting it slide back in easily. It was a rather large plug so Sehun would have no problem fucking him later. The younger unzipped his own pants and let his cock fall out. He put his fingers back on the plug and let his other hand rest on the older’s ass giving it a hard squeeze while he played with the plug. He grew more hard by the second listening to the noises that Luhan was making under him. As he kept pulling the plug almost out then letting it slide back in he said, “Do you want me to fuck you, Hyung? Are you ready for that, baby boy?” The older nodded profusely and just whined. “Yes, daddy please I’ve been good. I’ve waited this whole time, please.” He whined those words out as he started squirming. “Okay okay calm down, Lu. I’m gonna flip you over.” He turned Luhan over and adjusted the blindfold so he couldn’t see still. The older boy heard a cap flip open and then shut again, he squirmed knowing what was about to happen. He felt Sehun pull out the plug and the older boy whined at the emptiness he felt. “Sehunnie pleaaase, daddy I really really need you…” He said in the most childish voice he had. The younger played around Luhan’s hole causing that one to whimper and beg for more. Sehun just watched as the older struggled to get free of the ropes to touch his dripping untouched member. “Lu, stop struggling. You don’t get to touch yourself and you know that.” That one just huffed and pushed his hips down onto Sehun’s fingers so he wouldn’t be teased anymore. To his surprise he didn’t get punished for that, the younger just kept going. Easily sliding his fingers in and out thanks to the plug he added a third and then a fourth finger making Luhan a moaning mess. “J-just Ahh, Fuck me already!” Luhan said loudly secretly hoping Baek and Chan were listening.   
That last curse word put Sehun over the edge. He wasn’t allowing himself to hold back anymore. “I said no cursing, Hyung.” He grabbed the older’s thighs hard and pulled him closer to him as he lubed up his length. He didn’t waste any time shoving his thick cock into him without mercy this time. Luhan screamed out in pleasure and slight pain, but that’s what he loved. The younger immediately pumped into him feeling the older clench around him. Luhan was moaning Sehun’s name and screaming for more even though he knew he may not be able to take more. “God Hyung I missed you too. I miss how good you feel.” He started to feel that hot feeling pool in his stomach. But he was going to make sure his untouched baby boy came first. “Lu, I want you to come. Right now.” As he said this in his raspy deep voice Luhan started moaning even more carelessly and he moved his hips against the younger’s cock sloppily as he finally came with a loud moan. His fluids fell into his stomach and a little on his cheek. Sehun thrusted faster until he came letting his cum fill his boy up entirely. After a few small thrusts Sehun pulled out to look at his fucked boy with flushed cheeks and a slightly parted mouth. “Baby you look so fucked yet so innocent and sweet, come on let’s get you untied so we can clean you up, okay?”   
“Mhm” Luhan nods. As the younger unties him and takes off the blindfold that had already been falling off, he kisses his baby very softly as if to make all the pain from tonight go away. “You did so good baby you know that? You did the very best and you know what I think you should get?” Sehun says sweetly as he uses a cloth to gently wipe away the sweat and cum from Luhan’s body. “What daddy? Is it…. A new teddy??” The older asks with big eyes hoping he’s right. “Mayyyyybe. But first, let’s get you into the bath okay?” Sehun let Luhan crawl onto his back and they walked into the bathroom so he could draw the older a bath. After a minute of waiting he sets Luhan into the bathtub and starts to fill it with bubbles just how he likes. “I’ll be right back okay?”   
“Okay daddy” Luhan says as he plays with the bubbles and Sehun just laughs and kisses his forehead before walking downstairs. He tried to be quiet since it’s rather late and he could wait for the teasing from the other members later. But his plan failed since Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Suho were in the kitchen. “Fuck” Sehun says audibly and everyone turns their head to see him. It was quiet for a bit until Baekhyun closed the silence. “Fuck Sehun, we never knew you were that good in bed. If so me and Channie would have asked for a threesome forever ago before you were in a relationship with Luhan-Hyung!!” That sentence earned a light punch from Chanyeol. Suho sat there with a disgusted look on his face. “That was gross and I never wanted to learn any of these things from any of you tonight. I’m going to bed now that I can finally sleep….And I have a shot or two in me..” Suho mumbled that last part and hurried to bed thankfully for the night. “You guys are gross I’m getting snacks for Lu. He deserves them. Now go to bed guys it’s late.”   
“Says the one who was just having the fuck of his lifetime and keeping everyone up!” Baekhyun earned another punch from Chanyeol. “We are going. Goodnight Sehun.” Chanyeol dragged a screaming Baekhyun back into their room and shut the door. Sehun went back to getting Luhan some snacks like strawberry shortcake ice cream and some chocolates and a present he had bought him earlier that day.   
The younger walked up the stairs to see Luhan still playing in the bubbles acting like he had a Santa beard. “Aren’t you the cutest little bearded kitty?” Sehun gave him the sweets and ruffled his hair. “Kitty? Is that a new name? Can you call me that more? I like that a lot.” Luhan rambled on about the small pet name and just giggled at how cute he was when he called himself kitty. “Lu, I bought you some things today when you get out do you want to look at them?” The younger pointed to the gift bag on the floor. “Daddy wait I want it now!!!” Luhan held open arms waiting for the bag. “No, you don’t want to get them wet, do you?” Luhan just shook his head and waited for Sehun to get him out and dry him off. After he had done so, the younger one lifted him up and took him into their shared room and sat him on the bed. Sehun gave him the present and the older one pulled out the contents carefully and placed them on the bed. There was a collar which had Pastel pink letters saying kitten, a new plug that had sparkles, some chocolates, a new white and pink teddy, and two pairs of silky soft blue and pink panties. Luhan picked up the teddy and held it closed to him. “Will you put the collar on me…? I really love it.” Luhan said shyly as his cheeks flushed a bright pink. After the younger put the collar on him Luhan grabbed the items and ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Sehun didn’t question because his boy does this every time he gets new items. He loves to show off how cute he looks and show how much he loves them. Moments later he comes out wearing his collar and panties. Sehun would be lying if he didn’t think his boy looked more than perfect. “Spin for me baby.” Luhan did as he was told and spun around slowly showing his still bruised ass off. He slightly pulls his panties to the side to show off the brand new plug with sparkles. He turned back around and smiled widely jumping on top of the younger and hugging him like crazy. “I love you.”  
Sehun can only smile and hold that one even more close to his body. “You too, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this one!! I really enjoyed writing it. Definitely one of my favourite ships!


End file.
